


A Werewolf Catamite

by Notsalony



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Scott, Catamite!Scott, Dom!Peter, Drugs, Dynamic Power System, Dynamics System, First Time, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Humiliation, M/M, Masochist!Scott, Master!Peter, Masturbation, Mind Control, Oral, Paraded, Powers System, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Road Head, Sadist!Peter, Selfcest, Sex Slave, Slave auction, Slavery, Sold, Stripped, bought, bought and sold, dom!stiles, force orgasm, slave!scott, sub!Scott, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott took the Dynamics and Powers test that’s been made mandatory and discovered something that he never knew about himself.  That his future will center around being a Catamite to another man for the rest of his life.





	1. Sip sip

**Author's Note:**

> planned as a one off, I might add more to this later on, depending on the feel of the readers.

Scott was nervous as he sat in the Guidance and Dynamics office waiting as the Guidance Councilor and the Dynamics Officer looked at his scores.  He’d taken the Dynamics and Powers test at the beginning of his Senior Year just like everyone else.  The first week of the term was filled with getting the students back to the grind of school, but a week in, they would meet with the Guidance Councilor and the Dynamics Officer to determine what classes they’d require for where they placed on the DP scale.  No one had told Scott what he’d scored, just told him to report in to the office and they’d talk to him about it there.   
  
“You guys are kind of worrying me.” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“I’m sorry…” Morrell sighed as she nodded to the current Dynamic Officer, Jordan Parish.  “May I ask your sexual orientation?”   
  
“I’m straight.” Scott frowned.   
  
“Shit…” Jordan shook his head.  “I hate these cases.”   
  
“What cases?”   
  
“Scott… what profession were you thinking about going into?”   
  
“I want to be a Vet.” Scott smiled, and his smile only faltered as the two adults look at one another.  “What?”   
  
“Well, you see… “Morrell started calmly.   
  
“Scott you tested too low.”   
  
“What?” Scott frowned.   
  
“You tested in as a Catamite.”   
  
“Wait…. I tested in as a fuck toy… why would that…” Scott’s eyes got wide.  He remembered Stiles talking about how Catamites were below Slaves or Pets on the DP scale.  And that they effectively had no rights in their society.  “NO… NO!” Scott stood up.  Jordan got behind him to block his way out as Scott focused more on Morrell.  “This… I’m not… I’m straight.”   
  
“Scott… you need to calm down…”   
  
“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” Scott’s eyes going red.  “I’m an alpha, I can… I can...” Scott’s eyes clouded over as he went limp in Jordan’s arms.   
  
“You didn’t need to do that.” Morrell sighed as he put the needle he’d used to shoot Scott up with Cuppliance® into his pocket.  The DP board had created and controlled the drug Cuppliance® as means for controlling unruly submissives and low scoring power members like Scott.   
  
“He’s an alpha werewolf who just found out his whole fucking life is over because he’s a Catamite.” Jordan shook his head. “There wasn’t any coming back from that.  Not right now.  And now while he’s trying to figure out just how the hell he is supposed to do any of the things he dreamed about now that he has no power, no rights, and no standing in society.  And we both know that there is no way he was going to do what we require of Catamites to do.”   
  
“I don’t like that drug.”   
  
“You’d have preferred to use magic or mountain ash to compel him to do it?”   
  
“We could have talked him down.” Morrell crossed her arms.   
  
“You’re going to have to agree to disagree on this one Morrell.”   
  
“Get on with it.” Morrell waved her hand.   
  
“Scott?” Jordan turned to where he’d sat Scott down on the chair after the drugs hit hard.   
  
“Yeah?” Scott’s eyes were glassy and he was very still on the chair.   
  
“Scott I need you to undress and place your clothes in the box over on the sofa.” Scott calmly looked at the box   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Catamites are required to have full nude photos in their portfolio by law.”   
  
“Oh.  Okay.” Scott got up slowly and went to the sofa, stripping off his shirt.  “Why do you need nude photos of me?”   
  
“Because they, along with your scores, transcripts, and other testing data will be what your potential buyer judges you on.”   
  
“Oh, that makes sense.” Scott nodded as he undid his belt, and dropped his jeans, taken them and his shoes and socks off as he stood there in just his black boxer briefs.   
  
“Those too please.”   
  
“Okay.” Scott nodded as he took them off, unaware that the camera Jordan had set up across the room was photographing and recording him.  Once naked Scott’s hands causally went in front of himself.   
  
“Hands behind your head and face the camera please.” Scott nodded and complied.  “And turn around.” Scott did so.  “Nice.  How often do you masturbate Scott?”   
  
“At least once a day, sometimes more.  The werewolf thing makes it more than it used to be.  That kind of went down when Alison and later Kira and I started having sex.  But since they’re both gone now it’s just been me and my hand.”   
  
“When’s the last time you masturbated Scott?”   
  
“This morning before school.  I like how calm it makes me for the school day.” Scott smiled.   
  
“And if I asked you to masturbate now?”   
  
“but I’m not horny?” Scott looked confused.   
  
“Scott I want you to masturbate.”   
  
“But…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Do it.”   
  
“okay.” Scott blushed and took himself in hand.  It didn’t take long for his body to respond and he became fully aroused quickly.   
  
“Okay, stop please.” Jordan took the photos he needed.  “Scott have you ever played with your ass?”   
  
“No.  Why would I?  I like girls.” Scott shrugged.   
  
“And neither of your girlfriends have ever fingered you or played with your ass?”   
  
“Nope.” Scott shook his head.   
  
“Scott I want you to take the lubricant off the desk, lubricate your fingers and finger yourself.”   
  
“Why would I do that?”   
  
“Because I want you to.” Jordan sighed.  Most people on this drug didn’t think or question things, he could only chalk it up to Scott’s alpha nature coming out to shine.   
  
“Okay.” Scott shrugged and took the lube and squirted some on his hand before he slicked his fingers and while facing the camera he began to explore himself.  Jordan gave him some direction and soon his fingers were grazing his prostate causing Scott to moan and whimper.  He’d never had anything in there before and now he was working on three fingers ramming home.  He was nearly there when Jordan told him to stop.   
  
“I need to measure you for erect measurements.  Has any other male ever handled your penis before Scott?”   
  
“Just stiles one time when he fell on me while we were horsing around, but that didn’t count. So no.” Scott stood there blankly.   
  
“Okay, come here Scott.” Jordan sat down and Scott walked up to him while Jordan took him and manipulated him with the fabric tape measure to get all his measurements before telling him to hold still and he pulled out the training toy they started all catamites out on.  “Do you know what this is Scott?”   
  
“A dildo?”   
  
“Close enough.  I want you to put it into your ass.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“Did you enjoy your fingers in your ass?”   
  
“yes.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Then you’ll like this even more.”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Yes Scott, I’m sure.” Scott shrugged and took the toy and the lube and lubed it up before working it into himself.   
  
“fuck it’s big….” Scott whimpered before getting the last part of the toy inside himself.   
  
“I know.” Jordan sighed, turning the toy on.   
  
“fuck….” Scott’s ragged breath came out in heavier and heavier huffs as he sat there trying to deal with all the new sensations.   
  
“Do you want to cum Scott?” Jordan looked at Scott carefully.   
  
“Yes….” Scott moaned, his hand flexing to go towards his cock.   
  
“Not yet Scott.” Scott’s hand paused on his thigh.  “I need you to read this statement for me, and say it like you mean it.” Jordan held up a sign and Scott frowned at it.   
  
“But I’m straight.”   
  
“Scott.”   
  
“Do I have to?”   
  
“Yes.” Jordan sighed.   
  
“okay.” Scott shrugged and settled down, following the written instructions so that his body was spread out and on display, the base of the plug in his ass as he looked at the camera.   
  
“Please buy me.  Make me your dirty little whore.  I’m a tight virgin slut and I need your big strong cock to fuck my tight hole.” Scott jerked off moaning as he played with himself, the toy in his ass vibrating against his prostate.  “Please… won’t you buy me?” Scott moaned one last time before he came hard all over his abs.  Afterwards Jordan finished the intake and cleaned Scott up before telling him to put his boxer briefs back on.   
  
“Do you think that was necessary?” Morrell sighed.   
  
“I know what they like.  And his eyes shifting red at the end will make sure any supernaturals we market him to will know to check his stats.” He input the data, and then loaded the video before marking Scott’s profile as live.   
  
“Any prospective buyers are in for a treat.” Jordan smiled.  “Makes me wish my salary afforded me the ability to buy him.”   
  
“Out of your price range?”   
  
“You kidding?  True alpha catamite?  I couldn’t afford him with what I make in the next thirty five years.”   
  
Elsewhere across town a beep alerted Peter Hale that there was a new submissive up for auction.  He wasn’t sure why he bothered even looking at these things.  It wasn’t like… He paused as he clicked on the image of Scott’s face.   
  
“Please buy me…” He watched the video, watching it for only a second before he hit the buy now button, by passing the auction entirely and paying the full twenty five million.  This was just too perfect.  He’d always said if he could find another wolf who was the right fit… and here he was, the new proud owner of Scott McCall, the True Alpha he’d made a werewolf in the first place.  He smirked.   
  
“My dear Scotty, you’re in for it now.”


	2. Bought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott waked up and realizes he’s been bought.

Scott went through he wasn’t sure how many classes before he startled awake looking around confused and terrified because he didn’t remember any of the last few hours.  He slowly settled down and the teacher just looked at him like he was sorry but didn’t say anything.   
  
They knew.  They had to.  He blushed.   
  
“Hey Scotty.” Stiles sat down.  “Back with the living?”   
  
“How long was I out?”   
  
“Three classes….”   
  
“crap.” Scott laid his head down.   
  
“I take it not great news at the councilor’s office?”   
  
“I got my assessment back.”   
  
“And they drugged you?  Weird.  They didn’t drug me when I had mine just a bit ago.”   
  
“What’d you test out at?” Scott bit his lip looking up at Stiles’ face.   
  
“Oh it wasn’t so bad.” Stiles smiled and Scott frowned.  “What?”   
  
“Mine was bad.” Scott sighed.   
  
“How bad?”   
  
“Bad….”   
  
“I mean… you at least got high in the partner section right?”   
  
“no.” Scott huffed.   
  
“But you’ve dated more than me.”   
  
“So?”   
  
“So I got nearly a perfect on the partner section… I figured you got the perfect score…”   
  
“nope.” Scott huffed.   
  
“Well it can’t be that bad, I mean it’s not like you…” Stiles trailed off, his mind catching up.   
  
“Like I’m what?” Scott glared at him.   
  
“scott…” Stiles lowered his voice.   
  
“Like I’m a Catamite?  That I’m so worthless that the only thing of values is how many cocks I can take in my throat and ass?” Scott was crying now and Stiles sat down hard next to him.   
  
“shit.”   
  
“Yeah.” Scott bitterly sighed.   
  
“But… they’d have….”   
  
“Drugged me and made me make a commercial to sell myself?  Yeah.  I don’t remember it, but I know that it happened.” Scott scrubbed his eyes and Stiles quickly pulled out his laptop and signed into the Dynamics and Powers official sales site and quickly found Scott’s picture.   
  
“shit…”   
  
“Watch it.” Scott blushed.   
  
“You sure?”   
  
“Yeah… I want to see what a slut I look like.” Scott bit his lip as Stiles hit play and they sat through the entire interview and Scott’s ad.   
  
“shit…” Stiles blushed.   
  
“You don’t have to cover.”   
  
“Cover what?”   
  
“I can smell how turned on you are.” Scott looked down.   
  
“It’s not so bad… I mean… maybe we can see how high the bid…” Stiles stopped talking.   
  
“What?” Scott looked up and then to the screen where it listed him as sold.  “I’m sold.” Scott felt a cold knot form in his stomach.  Not only had he been put up for auction, but someone had bought him, according to the time stamp he’d only been live for long enough for someone to maybe watch the video before they’d bought him.   
  
“That was extremely fast….” Stiles started doing something.   
  
“Does it say who bought me?”   
  
“No… not even a user name.  The buyer apparently paid the fully twenty five mil…. For the virgin alpha werewolf…” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“so they’ll probably keep me drugged up and naked.  Lovely.” Scott sighed.   
  
“I’ll look into this, I’ll find…”   
  
“Scott.” Scott turned and Jordan, the Sherriff, and his dad were all standing there.   
  
“What?” Scott frowned.   
  
“It’s time to finish processing you.” Noah, Stiles’ father who’d been more like a father to him over the years, sighed.   
  
“What processing?” Stiles piped up.   
  
“His owner sent over processing orders.” Raff sighed as he stepped forward.  “Stand up Scott.”   
  
“Dad….”   
  
“Stand up.” Raff sighed and Scott stood up.  “In accordance with Dynamics and Powers processing code 81-4179, I relinquish ownership and legal title to Scott McCall.  And as such, under Directive 91c here by reclaim my property.” Scott blinked but Raff moved forwards and pulled Scott’s shirt up.  Everyone in the library went quite as Scott’s shirt was taken off.   
  
“What are you… DAD!?!” Scott tried to stop his dad’s hands from undoing his belt but Jordan quickly came around and held his wrists together.   
  
“As your new owner has pointed out.  Your mother and I paid for your clothing, so it belongs to us.  And as you do not and the clothing does not belong to you or your master… I’m to reclaim my property.” He undid Scott’s belt and slid it out then undid his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down to Scott’s ankles before he undid his shoes, pulling them, socks, and the rest off leaving Scott naked.   
  
“But… I….” Scott tried to use his thighs to hide his naked body.   
  
“Your new master is waiting for you down stairs.  He wanted you marched through the halls so that everyone can get a look at your body before he takes you back to his apartment.” Raff looked sick but he didn’t know what to say about this.   
  
“Who bought me?” Scott looked between them but it was Jordan who finally spoke.   
  
“Peter Hale.” Jordan started frog marching him towards the door.   
  
“Wait!” Scott started sobbing and trying to fight back but Stiles spoke up.   
  
“I invoke Article 14-1178x-24a.” Stiles stood and everyone stopped.   
  
“What’s that one?” Raff glanced to Jordan.   
  
“The right of a superior former friend to have a chance to say good bye.” Jordan let go of Scott and let him go to Stiles   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
“As a member of your pack, and a friend, I have the right to have a few minutes alone with him.”   
  
“You can’t take his virginity.” Jordan crossed his arms.   
  
“I’d never think of it.” Stiles bowed and they walked off to the quiet room.   
  
“Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit…” Scott started pacing.   
  
“Okay.  So I pulled up your score.” He turned the resting results so where Scott could see them.  “You’re a 100% Catamite.  No one in the district’s scored that high ever.  You got a zero on partner.  So you’re ideal life is being stuffed with cocks.”

  
“But I’m straight…” Scott paced.   
  
“You thought you were.  Have you ever looked at anything remotely homosexual online?”   
  
“Well…” Scott blushed.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“I do have this one porn I like… where they brought in a slave and…. Gang banged him…” Scott blushed, his cock hardening.  “I just… I thought it was because I was a top or something… but… was it because I wanted to be him?”   
  
“Maybe.” Stiles patted his friend on the shoulder.  “But we need to say our good byes or they’ll come in to see what the hold up is.” Stiles sighed heavily.  “But I’ll get Danny and we’ll look into this.”   
  
“Okay.” Stiles hugged Scott and let Scott scent him, his hands going down Scott’s back and resting on his ass.  “stiles…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Can you cum just by me doing something like this…” He spanked Scott hard.  Scott gave a moan and his cock lurched between them.   
  
“maybe…” Scott bushed.   
  
“Then cum.” Stiles spanked him again and Scott came, the excitement, the humiliation, the punishment, all of it sparked things inside him that he didn’t know was there and he soon found himself cumming all over Stiles’ clothes.  “Thank you Alpha.” Stiles bowed and stepped back and Scott went to the door, pausing.   
  
“As my pack, can he keep you from seeing me?”   
  
“Only if you willingly dissolve the pack.”   
  
“I’ll never do that.”   
  
“Then he can’t keep us apart.”   
  
“hurry.” Scott nodded and walked out to his fate.  He walked out, picking up his book bag and walked out of the Library with Jordan behind him, Noah and Raff flanking him.  Out into the hall where there were dozens if not hundreds of students lining the halls to watch him walk naked and hard, coated in his own cum.  On and on they went through the floors of the school till he was walked into the front office, to see Peter Hale sitting there in front of the Principal’s desk.   
  
“Scott.” He stood up, his cold eyes raking over Scott’s naked body.  “That was money well spent….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on my camp nano list. -smiles-


	3. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has tastes, very specific tastes.

“I’ll take it fro here gentlemen.” Peter smirked as he put a hand on the small of Scott’s back and guided him towards the car he had waiting out front.

“should I clean out my locker?” Scott bit his lip.

“Oh, I know the traditional route is to keep catamites from attending school but, while you’re not destined for anything but riding my cock and any other dick I choose to shove into you, I don’t want you being dull witted.  No, once your training is done I’ll be sending you back to school.”

“Training?” Scott blushed.

“Yes.  Training.” Peter got into the back of the car, his driver waiting up front as Scott got in after him, and looked around the spacious back of the car.

“The floor.” Peter pointed.

“okay.” Scott sat down, feeling a little humiliated not being allowed to sit on the seat like a person.

“God that smell….” Peter grinned.

“I’m… sorry?”

“The sheer humiliation and how sexually charged it makes you… it’s a heady smell.” Peter’s eyes went amber as he gripped Scott’s hair and pulled him back so he could sniff along his jaw and hair line.  “Fuck…” Peter drew the word out as he all but purred against Scott’s skin.

“could you…”

“Are you trying to ask me to stop?” Peter’s grip tightened.

“yes… no….” Scott flushed.

“Which is it boy?”

“I… I don’t know.” Scott pulled his knees up to his chest.  ‘I didn’t think I was gay.”

“You didn’t?”

“I’ve only dated girls… I… I thought I was straight.” Scott blushed.

‘You do realize that catamites can be straight, right?”

“they can?”

“Gods, what are they teaching you in that school?”

“We didn’t even cover catamites.” Scott bit his lip.  “Other than that.. they didn’t really cover it.” He looked down.

“My dear sweet boy…” Peter began petting Scott’s hair.  “I’m going to have to start from the beginning…” He sighed heavily.  “Let’s just look at your scores…” He pulled out his phone and with a few quick movements he was looking at Scott’s results.  “You scored at 10% for submissive, which means you don’t like to follow orders all the time but you like to submit.” Scott blushed.  “You scored even lower as a pet, meaning you won’t always enjoy pet behaviors.  You scored a 0% on the partner scale.  Meaning that you were never meant to be the equal of the person you’re with.  Out Breeding is at roughly 30%....”

“What’s that mean?” Scott frowned.

“It means that 30% of the time you’re looking at someone not related to you for sex.”

“oh.” Scott blushed furiously.

“Low score as a sadist, you don’t like hurting people.  Nearly 75% on a voyeur… you like to watch people having sex….?” He glanced at Scott who nodded.  “You got a 3% on top… so you do want to be the one doing the fucking instead of the one getting fucked… sometimes.” Scott’s face was crimson.  “10% on vanilla….?”

“I don’t get that.”

“It…”

“I know it’s talking about the kind of sex, and I like just normal stuff more than anything…”

“Have you tried other stuff?”

“One time Alison put her fingers in my butt….” He blushed.

“And?”

“I came harder and quicker…” Scott looked away.

“My point.” Peter turned back to his phone.  “Low score in dominant.  You don’t like it but you can be dominate if you have to be.  I think that’s a case of most true alphas like you… you didn’t want the power but you have it.” Peter shrugged.  “75% Slave.  Meaning you want to be owned, but have more rights than a pet… interesting.” He scrolled on.  “100% Catamite.  This means that deep down, in your heart of hearts, what you desire most is to be stripped naked, bent over the nearest semi sturdy object and have a dick shoved into you.” He raised Scott’s chin so he looked him in the eye.  “Do you want my dick?”

“I’ve never even seen your dick.” Scott gaped that he’d said that.

“Oh we can fix that in a moment.” Peter smirked, smelling the fear and arousal rolling off of Scott again.  “Put your hand on my crotch.”

“I…”

“Scott.  Do it.” Peter had an edge to his voice and Scott put his hand on the other man’s groin.  Slowly feeling the size of him.  “Better.  Now, you keep messaging me, and I’ll keep reading till we’re done.” Scott nodded silently, feeling how hard Peter already was.  “Now… incestuous… you got about 60-65% on that… meaning I could probably invite your dad over and you’d blow him.” Peter grinned, his cock throbbing at the idea.  “Masochist… 50% … interesting.  You like being hurt, but don’t like causing pain.  Always a good thing in a catamite.” He chuckled as he went on.

“Nearly a 90% on exhibitionist… and you said you didn’t like having people look at you.” He smirked, reaching down to smack Scott’s hard cock against his abs.  “I think otherwise.” He smirked.  “And then you got a 100% on bottom… curious that you scored any points on top… but everyone’s a complex mix of things, aren’t they.” Peter smiled.

“And the final score.. .Kinky… 53%... not bad.” He closed the window.

“will I ever get to be the top?” Scott looked at Peter.

“Do you want to fuck me Scott?”

“maybe…” He looked down.

“Tell you what, if you can manage to deep throat my cock, I’ll give you a blow job Scott.”

“Really?!” Scott’s eyes lit up.

“Yes.” Peter smirked.  “Take me out.” Scott blushed but undid Peter’s belt and jeans, unzipping his pants and pulling out the larger than he expected cock.  “Have you ever given a blow job before?”

“no…” Scott whispered, his hand around the base of Peter’s sex.

“Start by licking the tip, bathe it with your tongue.” Scott swallowed and ducked down and licked across the fleshy head.  The taste wasn’t much beyond sucking on a finger, he wasn’t sure what he expected, but as he wasn’t repulsed.  Instead there was a sense of rightness as he slowly licked across the wide head of Peter’s cock till he found the piss slit and licked the precum for the first time.  He’d tasted his own when he was younger, who hadn’t.  But as he licked Peter’s precum up, and more seeped out, he couldn’t get enough of the slightly salty favor.

“Someone’s found something he likes.” Peter moaned, to which Scott nodded, not taking the dick head from his tongue as he kept lavishing the tip with his tongue.  “Take the head into your mouth.”  Scott looked up at him and opened his mouth wide enough to let the whole wide head slip into his mouth before he closed the warm wet heaven of his mouth around the dick head in his mouth.  Some part of him seemed to click into place.  He was sucking a cock.  Not just any cock.  The cock that owned him now.  That thought sit inside him for a moment, his tongue still moving over Peter’s dick and nothing felt wrong to Scott.

His head bobbed up and down worshipping the head before Peter spoke again.  “Try getting more of the shaft in your mouth.” Scott blushed but worked his way down.  He got about half way slowly before he felt Peter hit the back of his throat and he backed off.

“What was that?”

“You’re gag reflex.”

“They don’t show that in porn.” Scott wiped his lips.

“No.  They don’t.  Which is a shame.” Peter carded his fingers through Scott’s hair.

“Why?”

“That little gagging sound you made as my tip hit the back of your throat… that was exquisite.” Peter smirked,

“R-really?” Scott blushed.

“You keep making that noise on my dick and I’ll cum.”

“But I can’t take even half of you….” Scott blushed harder.

“Oh you’re doing things for my ego.” Peter pulled him into a brutal kiss before pushing him away.  “You have till we park at my apartment to make me cum, fail in this duty and I’ll be making sure you remember your first time for very unpleasant reasons.” Scott blushed, ducking his head and going down on Peter again, quickly taking his master’s cock and purposely hitting the back of his throat with every thrust so that he gagged and had to pull off a little before plunging back down on Peter’s cock.  He knew from the swell of him he wouldn’t last long.  The driver was just starting to engage the breaks, Scott could hear it, but he quickly reached out and started jerking off the other half of Peter’s cock so that he was blowing his load into Scott’s throat as the car came to a stop.

“That was close.” Peter panted, Scott was breathing heavy too.  “Clean me off and put me back in my pants.”

“yes sir.” Scott bowed his head and simply licked Peter clean before tucking him back in his slacks and heading towards the open car door behind Peter, nude, hard, and with cum on his chin, Scott stood behind his master and knew that this was his new life.


End file.
